


Fly Me To The Moon

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Dreams, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: **S3 Spoilers!** What if Alexei didn't die and had a choice. Where would he go, and what would he do now that he is free to dream?





	1. Your Smiling Face

**Author's Note:**

> My heart gave out when Alexei died. So I decided to write this, because he deserved better! Also im still not sure if I ship them romantically yet but we shall see where this takes us. So welcome and join me on this little journey! And of course spoilers ahead.

That sweet innocent smile. He knew Alexei would be tempted to beat the ‘rigged’ game. That pure unadulterated look of childlike happiness. Holding his prize 'Woody the Woodpecker' plush in his hand. For a moment the world felt new, shiny. That maybe there was goodness still left in the world. But that moment, along with his heart, shattered when he saw what happened. 

The tall wannabe Terminator had shot Alexei. As the red flower of death blossomed across his chest, Murray commanded his feet to run as he rushed to his side. The world was cruel and this is why he didn’t let anyone in. How this brilliant and pure man wormed into his heart was beyond him. 

Murray swiftly moved him to a hiding spot. He ripped off his own shirt and covered the wound adding much needed pressure. No please! The world was cruel he KNEW that. But this?! This is too much! He begged to every deity he could think of, that someone would spare this man. As Murray stood up assuring him he would look for help, Alexei pleaded for him not to leave him. If his heart could break any further, that moment would do it. 

Murray ran to get help and warned Jim on the way. He flagged down a security guard, and commanded him to get Alexei to the hospital immediately. Thankfully his heart was already broken, because what he had to do next was worse. He left him. Joyce and Jim needed him, he had to. It tore his heart but he made his legs work all the same. Even if every step felt like he was running through shards of broken hearts. 

Days Later---- After the Gate got shut. 

Everything had went to shit. Sure the machine was shut off, saving the world, and Joyce and him escaped. But at what cost? Jim, countless others, and…god what had happened to Alexei? Did he make it. With everything going on and moving to a new place to stay, he was too overwhelmed. Thankfully he had another safe house closer to Hawkins, however it wasn’t as well kept as his other home. Not that that, was well kept up either. Who was he kidding? Satisfied that his home was livable, he took off to find Alexei. He NEEDED to know what happened to him. Even if he’s afraid to know the answer. 

At Hawkins general hospital, he found the place was crawling with army men. So much for laying low he though. Thankfully no one gave him a second glance and he made it to the receptionist. 

Excuse me I’m looking for a little Russian guy? I’m the army translator? 

You? 

She looks him up and down and he knew what she thought. He looked like a mess. 

I’m a consultant I don’t need to wear a uniform. 

Third floor room 308. 

Thanks. 

He heard her huff and get back to whatever nothing she was doing, as he went off to find this room. He nervously waited for the elevator, praying to God that it was him and not some other rando from the underground bunker. 

Murray surveyed the rooms walking faster and faster, trying to find room 308. And there it was. Room 308. His hands now even more clammy tried to go for the door, but for some reason he couldn’t do it. This door, was all that stood between him and the truth. But Murray didn’t have the guts to know. What would Jim have done? Oh god Jim! It’s wild to think that just a few days ago he was alive. Alive and boisterous, and arguing with Joyce. Before tears threatened to wrack his body he bursts through the door. 

On the bed was him alright. It was Alexei. His abdomen was covered in bandages, and he was sleeping soundly. The tears that threatened to fall earlier, now streamed down his face. As he held his mouth to silence his sobs. Murray cautiously approached the sleeping figure, and sat by his bed. He couldn’t believe it. How? Did one of the gods he prayed to listen? Whatever it was, it was a miracle. Alexei’s sleeping face looked blissful. And there it was, flashbacks of what had happened flashed through his mind. He couldn’t take it anymore, this innocent man could’ve been safe, if only they hadn’t left the car. It was his fault. He brushed back those soft locks that fell on his face. Ever so gently. 

Then one by one the eyes flickered open. Revealing brown orbs. 

**In Russian from here on out** **Imagine Please** 

“Hello.”

“Hi.” 

“How are you feeling?” 

In a little bit of pain. But otherwise not bad.” 

“Not bad? (Scoff) You almost died!”

“It is a miracle.” 

“It is.” 

“…I’m sorry.” 

“For?”

“If we had stayed in the car you wouldn’t be-”

“We would’ve been sitting targets. Or I think you say ducks?”

“Yeah ducks…Sitting ducks.” 

“It was fun. I beat the game.” 

Alexei smiled at him with that pure innocent smile. God the things this kid did to him. 

“I knew you would.” 

Not knowing what else to say he quickly spotted the TV in the corner and hoped that 'Looney Tunes' or some other cartoon was on. Thankfully without much channel surfing, he found something what looked to be some sort of transforming robots show. He hadn’t a clue what was on these days, he never kept track. But by the looks of it, Alexei was completely absorbed. 

They silently watched it together and when the commercials came on he finally spoke up. 

“So now what?” 

“Hmm?” 

“The machine is broken. The base has been taken over, and the rest of your comrades fled.” 

“I see.” 

“What will you do? Where will you go? Can you even go back?” 

“I am not sure. They will capture me if I went back.” 

“I figured. Do…I mean this is gonna sound crazy. But well..you can stay with me. Just for the mean time. I mean if you want.” 

Good job Murray! That went smoothly! God he felt like a teenage girl with a crush. All he wanted was to look after him. He felt responsible. That was all he wanted, wasn’t it? Certainly it wasn’t because he had feelings for the younger man. Could it? God his thoughts went rapid and he felt his cheeks heating up. When suddenly he heard a cough. 

“Murray?”

“Yeah?” 

“I would like that.” 

Murray couldn’t believe what he had just heard. This beautiful man wanted to live with him. Beautiful? God he was smitten. And wait is it just him or is Alexei blushing? 

“Besides you are the only one I trust and can speak my language.” 

“True.” 

They sat like that quietly watching the show together. When a nurse came in. 

**Out of Russian** 

“Hi! Sorry to disturb you with your son. I’ll come back to check on his vitals later.” 

“Wait! Are those scary army men still outside the hospital?” 

“No sir they left. Thank god for it.” 

“No kidding. Oh also when can he leave?” 

“From a bullet wound to the stomach?! He’s lucky to be alive.” 

“I know, and I’m grateful but hes not the biggest fan of hospitals. And frankly neither am I.” 

“I don’t blame either of you. But, according to his chart if all goes well he should be out by the end of next week. With a severe amount of bed rest.” 

“That’s great thank you!”

“Of course! Alrighty I’ll leave you two to some family bonding time.” 

He chuckled as she left. Oh if only she really knew. 

**Back to Russian** 

“You’ve got a way with people for someone who is a shut in.” 

“Thanks.” 

“What did she say?” 

“That you will be out by the end of next week. Oh, and she thinks I’m your father.” 

Alexei laughed so hard it soon turned into pained coughs. 

“Hey kid don’t hurt yourself!” 

“I am fine.” 

“And for your information, I’m not that much older than you.” 

“Sure old man. Or should I say Papa?”

“Don’t you dare!” 

Alexei smirked and returned to watching the TV. Murray turned to watch him. He watched all of the expressions play out on his face and it was beautiful. He knew at that moment that he would do anything for this man. Anything. 

“So.” 

“Hmm?” 

“What did you want to do?” 

“What do you mean?”

“When you were growing up, what did you want to be? Did you want to be a scientist?” 

“Yes, but.” 

“But?” 

“I wanted to make rockets for NASA. Maybe even go to the moon.” 

“Space huh? For America? So you were always a soviet traitor. But how did you get caught up with all of this mess?” 

“I didn’t have enough money to come to America. So I joined the communist party. And one thing lead to another, and I’m here.” 

“Yeah. You’re here.”

He felt laid bare and open for him. That everything from his face to his words would all give him away. When thankfully the nurse bursts back in to check on his vitals. And before leaving she reminded Murray that visiting hours will be over soon. He thanked her and watched her leave.

“You’re a sitting duck here. Anybody could come and get you. I’m gonna tell the police to watch over you.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course.”

When Murray got up to leave he turned back to look at the smaller figure and he smiled. 

“You’ll get there. To the moon.”

  


**James Taylor - Whenever I see your Smiling Face**

Whenever I see your smiling face

I have to smile myself

Because I love you

And when you give me that pretty little pout

It turns me inside out

There's something about you, baby

I don't know

Isn't it amazing a man like me

Can feel this way

Tell me how much longer

If it grows stronger every day

Oh, how much longer

I thought I was in love a couple of times before

With the girl next door

But that was long before I met you

Now I'm sure that I won't forget you

And I thank my lucky stars

That you are who you are

And not just another lovely lady

Sent down to break my heart

Isn't it amazing a man like me

Can feel this way

Tell me how much longer

If it grows stronger every day, yeah

How much longer?

No one can tell me that I'm doing wrong today

Whenever I see you smile at me

No one can tell me that I'm doing wrong today

Whenever I see your smiling face my way

No one can tell me that I'm doing wrong today

No one can tell me that I'm doing wrong today

Source: Musixmatch

Songwriters: JAMES TAYLOR

Your Smiling Face lyrics © Country Road Music, Emi Music Publishing France, EMI APRIL MUSIC INC OBO COUNTRY ROAD MUSIC, COUNTRY ROAD MUSIC INC 


	2. The Very Thought of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a new life for the both of them. What will Alexei and Murray do? And will Murray finally show Alexei just how much he means to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty finished this chapter now onto 3 and 4. Will there be some upcoming turbulence in the love dove's relationship? You bet ur ass there will be!

Alexei was to be discharged today. He took one last look over the room. He had stocked up on ice and cherry flavoring. Murray had wanted to surprise him with a homemade slurpee, with the dumb machine he had bought. He also had set up the TV and new VCR with some video cassettes of the latest cartoon and hottest movie. Well what the guy at the video store recommended anyway. And he would deny it to the ends of the earth, that a thought of him snuggling on the couch with Alexei had crossed his mind. 

Alexei’s eyes landed on the TV with a small stack of VHS tapes by it, with a couch that had seen better days, parked in front. It wasn’t much to look at, but it was his new home. Murray deposited him onto the sofa, and immediately rushed to the kitchen. A few minutes and loud noises later, he returned with a cup of red slush. He handed it to a surprised and smiling Alexei causing the older man to blush before running off to make sure everything else was in place. Alexei was puzzled by how squirrelly Murray was acting, but chalked it up to him being him. He found the remote and started watching a tape of Looney Tunes while enjoying his homemade slurpee. He loved these luxuries, he could get used to this. 

Some hours later Murray found him sprawled out on the sofa sleeping soundly. He figured the poor guy must have gotten tuckered out and he covered him with a blanket. Then it hit him, this was all WAY too domestic. How did any of this happen?! The older man stormed off to find his stash of vodka. He’s gonna need a lot more if he’s gonna get through this. 

The next day the Russian awoke to Murray’s pacing and mumbling rants. Something had gotten him started again. 

** In Russian ** 

“Murray?” 

“Good morning, did I wake you?”

“It is no problem. What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” 

“Why are you pacing? You are buzzing like a bee.” 

“Oh I have several things I’m working on. Also I want to show you something later. Oh and I think Jim might still be alive.” 

“Jim? Fat Rambo?”

They both laughed at that, Murray having forgotten about that comparison. 

“What happened to him?”

“He was near the machine when Joyce turned it off.” 

“Oh…I am sorry. Truly I am.” 

“No don’t be. It wasn’t your fault you warned us. Plus I think he’s alive.” 

“That is not possible!…Unless-”

“Unless he jumped into the upside down.” 

“But he can’t survive in there.” 

“He was in there before.” 

“But the hole wasn’t big enough for anyone to go through.” 

“I don’t know how Alexei, but I believe he’s alive and your comrades have him.” 

“They are no longer my comrades.” 

“Oh right…Shit! I’m sorry.” 

“Like you said, don’t be.” 

Alexei’s saddened face was enough to halt Murray’s ramblings and his nervous pacing. It was painful seeing that expression on such an innocent face. From then on he swore to himself that he will try his best to never see Alexei wear that expression again. It hurt too much. 

“Hey um, I know what will cheer you up. Do you think you can stand?” 

“I think so.” 

Murray rushes over and helps the younger man up from the sofa. He doesn’t mention the fact that Alexei is leaning heavily into his space. More than he needs to. Nor does he shed light on the fact that his heart rate sped up from it. God he really is hopeless. They walked silently around the back of the small abode and stopped in front of a small warehouse. Murray took out a key and opened the locked door and helped Alexei inside. Once inside he found the light switch and in the warehouse were tools, equipment, an old car, and empty space for a mile or two. 

“It’s not much but the possibilities are endless. I know you like tinkering, being a scientist and all. So I thought as long as you don’t overdue it you can use this place. Make whatever you want.” 

Alexei slowly moved further into the warehouse and surveyed the tools and the car. His hand traced the car body. It was an old 60’s convertible corvette. Just earlier when he had thought he could get used to all of these little luxuries, Murray gave him more. Tears of joy streamed down his smiling face. 

“Do you like it?” 

“Thank you.” 

Despite his pain he rushed over to Murray and hugged him. The older man was shocked from the physical contact at first, but slowly eased into it. If he thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest earlier, now it felt like it would burst. Oh shit his bandages! He pushed him back and confusion was apparent on the younger man’s face. 

“Are you okay?” 

He checked him up and down worried that even a simple hug would tear open the stitches. Jesus when did he become such an overprotective momma bear? Oh right, when he almost lost the poor guy. Due to his own stupidity no less. 

“I am fine. You worry too much.” 

“I, I’m sorry.” 

The guilt came rushing back full force. It’s going to take a very long time before he gets over it. If he ever will. Sometimes he thinks this is all a dream and that Alexei really did die that day. 

“It is not your fault old man.” 

Alexei chuckled at that, hoping the little joke would bring Murray around. Thankfully for the the mean time it did. 

“I am not that much older than you, you little shit!” 

Alexei smirked at that and wrapped an arm around the older man. 

“Let us go back. I want another cherry slushie.” 

“You are going to rot all of your teeth with all of that sugar.” 

“I know but it will be worth it.” 

He smiled at Murray and god, why did this kid smile so much? And why did his smiles always feel like a ray of sunshine? 

The following days went as follows; they ate breakfast together and talked about what they would do that day. Then Murray would continue his research on his latest project which was finding Jim. Whilst Alexei would go between working on the car and watching television. If he could have his way the scientist would be working on that car all day and night. But as the mother hen Murray has slowly become, he would find him and make sure he rested. 

However one day out of the blue Alexei awoke around noon to find their home empty. The older man was nowhere to be found. Alexei went on with his day hoping in the back of his mind that nothing had happened to Murray. Hours went by as he tried to busy himself to stop the anxiety and worry. Worry that he was abandoned. Whether it’d be because of something had happened to Murray or he just up and left. He couldn’t stand being alone in a foreign country, with no one he could communicate with. His heart kept reminding him that the man would never just abandon him. That wasn’t something he would do. How would he know? Just then Alexei realized that in the short time that they had known each other, he felt like he knew the other man very well. He remembered all of the times they had laughed together and he felt his heart warm. 

After another hour of tinkering away, he heard a car pull up and rushed towards it. Murray shuffled out of the car with stacks of books in his hands. 

“You are back! Let me help you.” 

They wordlessly went back into their home and dropped the books on the counter. 

“Sorry for leaving you out of the blue. I got some books. I thought if you’re gonna live here I should teach you English. And then I had a few errands to run. Some leads to investigate.” 

Murray turned to see the younger mans nervous face covered with car grease and without thinking he licked his fingers before rubbing the black stain from his face. When he realized what he had done he looked into Alexei’s eyes that crinkled and revealed a warm smile. 

“Thank you Murray. Oh and I could teach you Russian!” 

“Huh? Wait! I already know Russian.” 

“Not well enough.” 

“Wow! Okay thank you for that.” 

The younger man smirked as he fixed his glasses and perused through the pile. They all looked like children’s stories and he felt his frustration rise. Murray caught on and reassured him that he has to start from somewhere. He ushered him onto the sofa as he went into the kitchen to start on dinner. 

\---A week later---

After another session of studying, Murray called it for the day. He realized they were holed up in this place for weeks now. Before when it was just him, he never really had the desire to leave. But now with Alexei as company he felt he needed to. The kid deserved to see the world, and damn anyone for getting in his way, he was going to show it to him. 

**In Russian** 

“Hey we have been studying for a while. Do you want to eat out and maybe see a movie?” 

God damn it Murray! He realized how much of a date that had sounded. The older man prayed that he wouldn’t catch on. But by the blush and smile he received, he was screwed. Of course the genius scientist would catch on. He was royally screwed. 

“That, that sounds nice.” 

What the hell did he do? When was the last time he was even on a date? 1976 was it? And did Alexei even like him like that? He felt like he was taking advantage of his naivety. 

10 mins Later----

Murray had wanted to take him somewhere simple. Somewhere that he could pretend that it was just two friends or roommates eating out. And not be what it totally was. A date. He gripped the steering wheel harder when he realized, no, that wouldn’t do. He promised himself he would do right by Alexei. So he veered right and changed his course. Leon’s it is. As the man in question hummed along to whatever was playing. Oblivious to his inner turmoil. 

They arrived at the restaurant and surveyed the room. He had forgotten how nice this place was. Anxiety that he wasn’t dressed right for the occasion eating away at his mind. As the hostess paid no attention and showed them to their seat. 

**In Russian**

“This is nice Murray.” 

“I, I thought you might like it.” 

“We are not dressed for this place are we?” 

He chuckled causing the older man to join in. And of course it calmed his nerves. 

The dinner was elegant and they talked amiably about everything. From Murray’s theories to the latest cartoon Alexei was watching. Any sense of doubt or worry left Murray’s mind ages ago. Listening to the younger man babble on about everything would’ve annoyed him. Had it been anyone else. The lively energy eminating from him somehow fulled Murray. 

“So you were a cop before a shut in?” 

“Gee thanks. And no I was an “investigative journalist” for the sun.” 

“Sun?”

‘Chicago Sun Times. Um, a Chicago paper.” 

“Oh, like a newspaper?” 

“Yeah.” 

“So why did you quit?” 

“Wanted to be able to pick and choose my own stories. And, I kind of got fired.” 

“Fired?! What did you do?” 

“I got pissed and fought with my editor. I don’t really want to talk about it.” 

“Oh, I am sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” 

“So, you want to build rockets?” 

“Yes! I always dreamt of building my own rocket and going into space. Hopefully the moon. Maybe even mars one day!” 

“And you will.” 

“How?” 

“Trust me.” 

“I do.” 

Murray’s face heated up and he quickly ushered the waitress over to pay for the bill.  
After dinner they drove in comfortable silence. The older man felt at peace as Alexei hummed along to the music. If he ever had doubts about if he could stand the younger man’s company, it all left in that moment. 

At the theater there were a few interesting choices, even an animated film that he was sure Alexei would gravitate towards. And there was a film a bit on the nose for them, “Rocky IV”America vs Russia. Oh boy, he really hoped this wouldn’t spark anything in Alexei. As Alexei pointed at the poster and just laughed.

**In Russian**

“Maybe we should watch that? I can see what your country thinks of mine.”

He nudges Murray with his elbow and chuckles, causing nervous laughter to shoot through the older man.

“How about not? You already know. Besides hey what about that one? The Black Cauldron. You like animated films.”

“I do. But I want to see what this ‘Teen Wolf’ is about.”

“Really? Sounds kind of ridiculous.”

“That is why I want to watch it.”

“Fair point alright.”

Murray orders two tickets and leads them inside. He knew Alexei never had a full ‘American Theater Experience’ so he rushed into the line for the concession stand. A few minutes later he came back with a giant bucket of popcorn and a nervous tick. The last time he left Alexei alone for a few minutes to get food, he had come back to witness Alexei get shot. The parallels were there, thankfully the setting and the fact that Alexei wasn’t hurt had pushed him away from that train of thought. But not before Alexei could notice.

“Hey are you alright?”

“Um, yes?! Here, you can’t enjoy a movie without popcorn.”

“Thank you. But are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine don’t worry.”

Alexei wasn’t convinced but he let it go. Figuring he would revisit it later. As Murray lead them to the theater room and seats. The movie was ridiculous, a modern age werewolf story? The twist being he was accepted but it’s the man inside that counts. Murray figured at least the twist was motivational. Half way through the movie he felt a weight on his shoulder. A soft mound of curls rested on his shoulder as they watched along. As the movie went on Alexei’s laughter sent shivers down the American’s spine. He knew this was a date, but holy hell this was too much for him.

Alexei felt the man tense up underneath him and he shushed him. Like trying to soothe a nervous dog. And of course that worked, Murray was too far gone. His heart slowed down, but his face had anyone been able to see it, was still a warm pink. 

  


Weeks go by and Alexei can speak English rather fluently now. The man was a rocket scientist after all. Or well he will be. About that, Murray had been secretly conversing with his sources to get Alexei a new name and social. And with it he’s going to apply to Nasa for him. He desperately wanted the man to live his dreams. To fly to the moon. He owed it to him. Although he knew that meant Alexei would leave him. Nasa wasn’t stationed in Oregon after all. His heart pained at the thought of losing someone he had just let in. What was that saying? If you love them you to have to let them go. And if they come back you know they are truly yours? God he hated whoever came up with that. Even though he knew they were right.

  


The Very Thought of You by Al Bowly

  


The very thought of you and I forget to do

The little ordinary things that everyone ought to do

I'm living in a kind of daydream, I'm happy as a king

And foolish though it may seem to me that's everything

The mere idea of you, the longing here for you

You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you

I see your face in every flower, your eyes in stars above

It's just the thought of you, the very thought of you, my love

The mere idea of you, the longing here for you

You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you

I see your face in every flower, your eyes in stars above

It's just the thought of you, the very thought of you, my love

Source: LyricFind

Songwriters: Ray Noble

The Very Thought of You lyrics © Carlin America Inc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much thought this will be 4 chapters. Also the whole theory Idea was proposed to me by my friend TC @TehariahCH. And i do love teen wolf not trying to diss it, but i doubt Murray himself would've really enjoyed it. Well if it wasn't for Alexei anyway. ;)


	3. If I Didn't Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months later they are living together, both busy with their own projects. Will this lead to some frustration, will everything not be hunky dory in their life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait ppl, don't worry I didn't abandon this fic. I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter.

Months have gone by, Joyce and her family had left and time goes on. Murray and Alexei are both happily living with each other. With Murray getting ever closer to finding Jim, and Alexei getting closer to finishing the car. However as the months went by they saw less and less of each other, both so absorbed in their own work. 

Murray was knee deep in his research, he just knew he was close to proving that not only was Jim in fact alive, but in Russia. He felt like he was hot on the trail, like a bald old bloodhound. He scrounged through his pile of papers and came across a familiar Russian name. He paused for a moment reading the status, ‘Deceased.’ Thank god the Russians thought Alexei was dead. For a good moment he did too, he still thanks whoever listened to him for saving the poor soul. It’s been months, but every once in a while he still gets the panic, the guilt piercing right through him. It isn’t until he sees Alexei’s smiling face that he realizes this isn’t a dream. The older man pushed the papers aside and decided he needed a break. He got up and headed towards the garage.

While over in the warehouse, now garage, the Russian was hard at work fixing the old corvette. He just knew he could get it to run soon. But one fixed issue led to him discovering another. Older American cars were like that. 

“Hey.” 

“Oh, Hi.” 

“How’s it going?”

“I am almost done.” 

“No, I mean how are you?” 

“Oh, I am doing well.” 

“Good, hey do you want to take a break for the night?” 

*In Russian*

“No, I want to finish this.”

Murray knew when he swapped over to Russian like this it was one of two things. He didn’t know how to say it in English. Or he was agitated. Unfortunately for Murray it was the latter. 

“We haven’t left the house in a while. And we’ve both been working hard. I thought we could use a break.” 

“I said I am busy!”

Just then Alexei felt the part he was working on snap. Great, now he needs a new one. 

“Just go!” 

“I, I’m sorry.” 

Murray rushed out of there and hopped into his car. He sat there gripping his steering wheel unsure of what to do. Or even where to go. He felt responsible for Alexei losing his temper, he felt responsible for all of it. He turned the engine and sped off, letting the cool night air calm his nerves. 

He drove on aimlessly for what could’ve been hours. Thoughts of his research morphed into memories of the past few months. All of the laughter and all of the times he had nearly kissed Alexei. When was the last time they did anything together? On his drive he saw the local video store was still open, and decided to stop on by. 

On his way back he was happily bumbling along to the radio, plans of a movie and dinner forming in his head. When he thought back to an argument they had the other day. Much like earlier he had gone in to see how Alexei was doing, and ended up arguing. 

**In Russian**

“Besides for the car what has been bugging you?”

Alexei wiped his greased hands off and sighed. 

“Everyday you get to leave but I can’t. Unless you come with. Why can’t I just drive into town for a bit? Maybe I want to leave and come back whenever too.” 

“I’m not the one who’s a traitor or a spy and wanted by two countries.” 

He knew now for certain the Russians had thought he was dead, but that was on paper and after their argument. They could still be searching for him. Or maybe that was just his paranoia. 

“What happens if you get caught? How would I know?”

Murray didn’t know what he would do if he lost his friend again. By the looks of Alexei’s frustration dissipating, he read between the lines. Fucking hell the kid is gonna know now, how could he not? Murray couldn’t help that he wore his heart on his sleeves and that he just admitted that he still felt the guilt. Alexei’s sigh tore him from his thoughts. 

“Thank you for everything Murray. I appreciate it all. But I need some alone time right now.” 

He resumed working on the Corvette, trusting Murray would leave him as he requested. Murray’s body moved on autopilot, he rushed inside and put on a record and reached for a bottle of vodka. As music filled the room and he settled onto the couch his heart hurt. The world was out to fuck with him because of course the song that decided to play knew exactly how he felt. 

If I didn't care more than words can say  
If I didn't care, would I feel this way?  
If this isn't love then why do I thrill?  
And what makes my head go 'round and 'round  
While my heart stands still?  
If I didn't care, would it be the same?  
Would my every prayer begin and end with just your name?  
And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?  
Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?  
If I didn't care  
Honey child, more than words can say  
If I didn't care  
Would I feel this way?   
Darlin' if this isn't love  
Then why do I thrill so much?   
And what is it that makes my head go 'round and 'round   
While my heart just stands still so much?  
If I didn't care would it be the same?  
Would my every prayer begin and end with just your name?  
And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?  
Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?

The following day Murray didn’t know how to cheer up his friend. Thankfully fate shined down on him, and finally great news came in the shape of a parcel. The papers he had asked his sources to acquire, came to his P.O. Box. He tore it open and checked that everything was indeed perfect. When he read through them he remembered what he had done. It was a little presumptuous of him but in lue of not being able to think up a good surname. Well, he used his own. Risky he knows, but fuck it everything had already gone topsy turvy and he figured it was worth it. 

Murray rushed home to share the news and then realized it would go great with his little movie night and dinner plans. So he stashed the papers in his room and went looking for his friend. 

Lo and behold Alexei was back to fixing the Corvette. He watched him work, seeing Alexei so focused on a task and his brows furrowed. It was all so cute. Cute? God damn it he’s doing it again, before he could go further down that path he spoke up. 

“You know this corvette belonged to my father.” 

That was enough to pull Alexei from his work and turn to look at Murray. 

“He loved the car, we were going to fix it together but one day he just died. Heart attack. All of our talks about fixing it and riding it cross country just kind of faded away. But I didn’t have the heart to sell it so here it stayed.” 

“This was your father’s?” 

“Yeah.” 

“He had good taste.” 

“He did. Well hey I want you to take the night off then. I got something special planned.” 

“Oh? What is it?” 

“It’s a secret. Just promise to take the night off.” 

“Fine.” 

He huffed and crossed his arms, before getting back to work. But before he went fully underneath the car he stopped to look up at Murray. 

“So, is it okay that I am working on your father’s car?” 

“Wouldn’t have let you if I had a problem.” 

Satisfied he sat down and pulled himself under the car to resume his work. That was Murray’s cue to go about his research for the day. 

The older man was knee deep in his research again when he realized nothing from the last hour had actually sank in. He was too distracted thinking about his plans for the night, that he couldn’t think straight. After another hour of trying to get some more work done he stopped in frustration and decided to work on making sure everything was perfect for tonight. He had planned a great dinner, and a movie, finally ending the night by giving the papers as a present. 

Murray patiently waited for his friend to join him. He knew when the scientist got going on something it was next to impossible to get him to stop. However he had trusted him to join him tonight. But as another hour went by, the food long gone cold, he lost hope. He got up to go pry the younger man from the car. 

“It’s been over an hour Alexei!” 

“I know but I am almost done with this.” 

“THE CAR CAN WAIT!” 

That was the first time he ever raised his voice with him. But god damn it, his blood was beginning to boil. All he wanted to do was make tonight special. But of course nothing went to plan. 

“It is just what? Dinner and movie? We can do that anytime. I am on what you Americans say? On a role.” 

“It’s not JUST that!” 

Murray felt a whole bag of emotions, and he remembered why he never bothered with them in the first place. Emotions were physically exhausting. This must’ve been how Jim felt with Joyce. Before he could blow up and say something he regretted he left. The younger man oblivious to his inner turmoil. He bee-lined towards the fridge and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Disregarding a glass he drank straight from the bottle and decided to take it to his room. He didn’t know what to do. The last time he was in a real relationship, was a decade ago. He always figured he would live alone and die alone. But then Jim dumped a smiling Alexei onto his blissfully lonely life. And his cold old heart just latched on. 

Hours later Alexei finally hitting a brick wall in his work, came inside to take a shower and maybe sleep it off. When he noticed the beautifully laid out candlelit dinner and a new movie sitting on top of the TV. He really messed up this time. Murray had gone through all of this trouble and he had shrugged it off. Guilt ate away at him as he went through his evening routine. All the while trying to think of a way to make it up to him. 

The next morning the drunk old man awoke to a head splintering hangover. It turns out he had drank the whole bottle. His head was still pounding when his stomach rumbled and then he smelled something delicious. On autopilot his groggy body got up to investigate. But his eyes weren’t ready for the beautiful sight in front of him. The morning sun hit the smiling Alexei just right, as he hummed along. Happily making breakfast. He could’ve stood there and watched on for hours, had it not been his traitorous stomach growling. Announcing his presence, and ruining the beautiful moment. 

“Good morning I am making pancakes.” 

**In Russian** 

“Thank you.” 

“You look sick, are you okay?” 

“Hangover.” 

“Oh.” 

Alexei wordlessly piled pancakes onto each plate and sat down opposite of Murray. 

“I am sorry about yesterday.” 

“It’s fine.” 

“No it’s not, you had a nice plan.” 

“Alexei.” 

“Hmm?”

“It’s fine. I’m over it. Anyway I wanted to wait to give something to you. But I’ll just give it to you now.” 

Murray somehow even in his Hangover state remembered the papers and went to grab them from his hiding spot. He returned handing them to a questioning Alexei and continued eating his pancakes. 

“What is this?” 

“A present. Open it.” 

“Present? It’s not my birthday.” 

He smirked at that while pulling a little chuckle from Murray. Alexei pulled out the paper from the envelope and began to read it. Murray continued eating on, occasionally stopping to rub at his sore temple. When he heard a gasp and looked up in concern. 

*Out of Russian* 

‘Alex Bauman….. 

He is now a citizen of the United States of America’. 

“I am American?! I can have fun now too?! Thank you!”

“I told you, you don’t have to be an American to have fun here.” 

Alexei reached over their plates and pulled the older man into a crushing hug. That he tried hard not to wince at. But the younger man was overwhelmed with emotions. The fact that his shut in friend risked getting these papers and using his own name. He felt immensely honored and grateful. And then he remembered something funny and began to laugh like a mad man. 

“Not what I had expected. What’s so funny?” 

“I guess I am your son now huh?” 

Murray was so confused until it hit him. The nurse at the hospital had thought that they were family. He then joined into the laughter. What felt like hours later, when both of their faces started hurting from all of the laughter they stopped.

**In Russian** 

“Thank you.” 

“It was nothing.” 

“Why did you do it? Even risking using your name?” 

“I told you. You’re going to the moon.” 

Alexei smiled causing Murray’s flushed self to hide his face in the pancakes. 

“Murray.” 

“Hmm?” 

He looked up and before he could register what was happening Alexei leaned forward and pecked a chaste kiss on his lips. It was fleeting but he felt the softest lips, and in that split second he felt like he was soaring. Headache forgotten, he suddenly felt a greedy hunger for that sense of elation again. He rose up and gently pulled off both his and Alexei’s glasses leaving them on the table. As his hands gracefully cupped Alexei’s blushing face and made him look at him. Murray swooped down and embraced those soft lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more epilogue chapter after this! Also:
> 
> Source: LyricFind  
> Songwriters: Jack Lawrence  
> If I Didn't Care lyrics © Warner Chappell Music, Inc, Carlin America Inc, Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


	4. Absolute Beginners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ending Epilogue that we all deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone this is the end. That was a fun and wild ride, i hope you liked this fic. I'm not sure I will write anymore on them, I felt like this was good enough for me. Thanks for reading.

All of their belongings in the world were packed in the back seat and the trunk of the convertible corvette. Alexei had finally finished it and just in time to move too. Unknown at the time to the scientist, Murray alongside his citizenship paperwork, sent in an application for Nasa. And shockingly to Alexei, but not him, he was accepted. 

Unfortunately, that meant driving clear across the country. But Murray wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. And he finally got that road trip, only a lot different from what he had expected back then. If anyone had said he was going to be in his early forties driving to Florida from Oregon, with his much younger Russian boy friend. Well, he would’ve thought you were making up the most grandiose story. However now being in that story, it felt amazing. 

It had been another month since that first kiss, and the many that came after, when the acceptance letter came in. By then both of them were beyond ready to start the rest of their lives together. As they set off Murray asked him to stop at the post office. He retrieved a giant box out of the back seat and mailed it off. 

“What was that?”

“All of my information on Jim. It’s Joyce’s turn now. She needs to find him.”

“Do you think she will find him?”

“I gave her a good tip on where to start looking. And I wrote a note that I’ll keep researching on my end.” 

“That was good of you.”

“Well he was a good friend. Even if he dropped an annoying little Russian off on my doorstep.”

He smirked in Alexei’s direction while the smaller man feigned a shock. 

“You know you love me.”

“I do.”

Feeling his cheeks heat up he quickly distracted himself by turning on the radio as Alexei pulled out driving towards the highway. 

The wind blew through their hair and in that moment, neither of them felt freer than they did now. 

I've nothing much to offer  
There's nothing much to take  
I'm an absolute beginner  
But I'm absolutely sane  
As long as we're together  
The rest can go to hell  
I absolutely love you  
But we're absolute beginners  
With eyes completely open  
But nervous all the same  
If our love song  
Could fly over mountains  
Could laugh at the ocean  
Just like the films  
There's no reason  
To feel all the hard times  
To lay down the hard lines  
It's absolutely true  
Nothing much could happen  
Nothing we can't shake  
Oh, we're absolute beginners  
With nothing much at stake  
As long as you're still smiling  
There's nothing more I need  
I absolutely love you  
But we're absolute beginners  
But if my love is your love  
We're certain to succeed  
If our love song  
Could fly over mountains  
Sail over heartaches  
Just like the films  
If there's reason  
To feel all the hard times  
To lay down the hard lines  
It's absolutely true

Days Later----

Alexei drove them to a clearing far from any city where the stars laid out above them like a blanket. The world felt new afresh with possibilities when he looked down and felt a hand wrap itself in his. 

**In Russian**

“Wait, I brought something.” 

Alexei rushed to the trunk of the car and brought out a suitcase and some bottles of vodka. He sat the suitcase down on the hood of the car and opened it. Murray looked over and saw it was a portable record player and Alexei pulled a record out of its sleeve.

“Is that from my collection?” 

“Maybe…” 

The soft melody flowed out and it was old blue eyes himself, Frank Sinatra. 

Murray felt an overwhelming feeling to dance and pulled the younger man to his chest. They slowly swayed along to Frank pouring his heart out. The song was perfect, with the stars hanging above them and Alexei finally in his arms as a lover. They stayed like that until the record long gone quiet. Unable to break from this blissful moment. 

Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like on  
A-Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me  
Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you  
Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words  
In other words  
I love you

Source: LyricFind  
Songwriters: Bart Howard  
Fly Me to the Moon lyrics © Spirit Music Group, T.R.O. Inc.

Songwriters: David Bowie  
Absolute Beginners lyrics © Tintoretto Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> according to my short research the rockets are assembled in the VAB at the kennedy space center in florida. Not sure if all of the scientists build it are in florida but since Alexei also wants to go to space i stationed him in florida.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this will go from here. I have at least 1 more chapter written down. But im not sure where to go. It may only be two who knows. Stay tuned. Also it's not common knowledge but all of the earlier astronauts especially the ones who landed on the moon, all drove corvettes. So that's why i'm making Murray give this one to Alexei.


End file.
